Thoughts
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Phineas is having frustrating urges towards his step-brother. Will he be able to control himself? Or will he slip?


_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

It was exceedingly hot in the Flynn-Fletcher household, and to one teenager, it seemed even hotter.

Said teenager was laying on his bed, his pet platypus by his side as he sketched in his notebook. His usually upright spiky red hair was hanging in his face, a result of the humidity.

Only moments ago the door to the bedroom he shared with his step brother had opened, and in walked the green haired beauty. He was wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist.

The redhead -Phineas- looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his step brother. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes immediately followed the beads of water running down his brother's muscular chest until they disappeared in the hem of the towel.

"Hey Ferb. Nice shower?" Phineas spoke softly, trying to control his tone

Ferb nodded slightly at him and turned away from his brother, dropping the towel to the ground. Phineas' eyes flew open in shock, and he choked on his breath. Ferb proceeded to bend over, retrieving the boxer shorts he had just accidentally dropped.

Phineas' gaze trailed over Ferb's body, taking in all he could. He knew he should be turning away, but God damnit he couldn't do it.

Perry had long since left, and the poor red head's entire being was screaming at him to jump the Brit. His brother turned to the side slightly, seeming to not notice the redhead, and Phineas fell off the bed in shock.

Ferb's gaze immediately flew to where his brother had face planted on the floor, and without a second thought he rushed over to his brother.

"Phineas?" he asked, his voice a silky whisper and Phineas groaned gently "Are you okay?"

He looped his arms under the redheads and helped him sit up. Phineas' eyes were clamped shut.

"Ferb" he panted "Ferb please let me go"

"Why? Whats-"

"Please"

Phineas' voice was so shaky that it alarmed Ferb. He immediately released his brother and watched in silence as Phineas scrambled to his feet and made a run for the door.

"Phineas" he called, and the redhead froze, hand just reaching for the handle, and turned to face him.

"Yes?"

Phineas knew if he didn't leave now, he was going to do very _very_ bad things to his step brother. Things he could only dream of. A shiver ran down his spine just thinking about it.

The dirty scenarios were running rampant in his mind, making it increasingly harder to hold back the problem in his pants. He bit his lip, trying to think of the most unattractive things he could, but everything morphed into Ferb.

Melted chocolate running down Ferb's chest, reaching the dusting of green hair just before his- Phineas immediately stopped that train of thought and turned, fleeing the room.

He went straight to the bathroom and placed himself against the door.

"A shower" he stated "A shower is all I need. That's all I need. A shower, and then I'll feel better"

He quickly stripped down and climbed into the shower, turning the warm water on. Phineas' eyes slid shut, his heart pounding as he desperately willed away the sexual fantasies running rampant in his mind.

_Phineas pinned Ferb's hands above his head, leaning down and trailing kisses and licks down the Brit's long neck. Ferb moaned beneath him, shifting their hips together, desperate to create friction._

_Phineas moaned shakily and Ferb flipped him over, rubbing their hips together so slow it was almost torture to the redhead. Phineas moaned and shifted his hips desperately._

_"Ny-ahh" Phineas panted_

_"Oh-" Ferb panted, nuzzling is face into Phineas' neck "Phineas"_

Phineas shook his head, a frantic and slightly hysteric gasp escaping his lips as he leaned against the wall of the shower, a hand on his chest.

"No no no" he hissed "Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts!"

_Phineas smiled widely at Ferb._

_"I'm glad we decided to take the day off and just go for a drive"_

_"Me too" Ferb parked and tuned to face him "Just one more thing"_

_"What is it?"_

_Phineas suddenly found himself tackled into the back seat of their shared car, their hips moving to create delicious friction._

_"Oh" Phineas moaned, offering no protests whatsoever to his brothers actions "Ferb"_

Phineas sunk to the bottom of the tub, placing his head in his hands as he frantically tried to calm himself.

"Don't even go there, Phineas" he whimpered "You can't do that to thoughts of him!"

Phineas looked up only when he heard the shower door slide open. Ferb didn't look at him as he turned and closed the door. Phineas opened his mouth to speak but was pulled to his feet. Ferb pressed him against the wall of the shower, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You can't do what to thoughts of me?" the Brit inquired "Touch yourself?"

Phineas couldn't bring himself to speak, and felt a hand grasp his erection. The redhead groaned, his head falling back and Ferb leaned forward, kissing and licking up and down the creamy, unmarked skin.

"F-Ferb" he breathed

"If that is the case here" Ferb stated gently "I give you permission to do whatever your body desires to thoughts of me" he pressed their hips together "After all" he breathed, his voice shaky "I do many things to myself to thoughts of you"

Phineas couldn't take it anymore, and without a word he lurched up and sealed his lips to his brothers in a delicious and searing kiss. Ferb immediately kissed back, the water running down between their bodies as he turned their position slightly.

His tongue gently ran over Phineas' lips, begging for entrance as his hand squeezed his lower extremities. Phineas moaned, opening his mouth and engaging Ferb's tongue in a battle. He allowed Ferb to win, the taste of his mouth driving the poor redhead crazy.

Ferb released Phineas' erection and trailed his hands back, grasping the redhead's rear end. Phineas moaned, pressing himself closer to Ferb and Ferb lifted him up, and turned to he could lay the redhead down and climb over top of him.

The redhead was a mess, panting up at him with such a desperate look in his eyes Ferb wanted to kiss him silly.

He gently bit Phineas' lower lip before trailing his kissed across his jaw. He finally reached his ear and took the redhead's ear into his mouth, sucking gently.

"aaah~" Phineas hissed

Ferb's kissed then trailed down his neck and to the redheads nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking. He gently nipped and sucked at it while Phineas writhed in joy beneath him.

He soon switched to the other and Phineas moaned, his back arching off the bottom of the shower. Ferb lips continued downward, pressing gentle kisses to the inside of Phineas' thighs.

He sat up and smirked at Phineas before running his tongue over the tip of the redhead's erection. Phineas yelped, his hand clamping over his mouth.

Ferb reached up and grasped both of Phineas' wrists, holding them away from his mouth so that he couldn't hidde his delicious noises. He brought his lips to the head of it, and took all of Phineas into his mouth.

The strangled sound that greeted Ferb's ears sent a thrill down his spine and he began bobbing his head up and down. He released Phineas' hands so he could hold the redhead's hips in place. Phineas' fingers immedaitely tangled into his hair and pressed him down farther, a strangled yell escaping his beautiful lips.

Ferb reached over with one hand and grasped the container of lubrication he had brought in with him. He squirted some out onto his fingers, and gently pressed one into Phineas.

The redhead wriggled his hips, barely seeming to notice the intrustion as he moaned and panted from Ferb's touches.

"Oh Ferb" he panted "oh- aahhh!"

Ferb grinned as he thrust the finger in and out, still moving his mouth up and down Phineas' member. He slowly added a second finger, and again the redhead seemed not to notice. Ferb gently scissored him, pressing his fingers as deep as he could.

"Oh! Ferb I-I'm close!" he cried and Ferb sucked harder and pressed his fingers in as hard as he could. He was rewarded with a loud cry, and his mouth was filled with a sticky white substance.

He swallowed every drop and Phineas collapsed against the ground, chest heaving frantically. Ferb grinned

"Did you like that?" he purred as he continued scissoring the fingers

"Like-" the redhead panted "Like is an understatement"

Ferb smiled and leaned up, sealing their lips together. Phineas moaned, his hands -still in Ferb's hair- pulling the Brit closer as his legs wrapped around his brothers waist.

"F-Ferb" he panted "I need you to do something"

"What is it?"

Phineas pulled him down so his lips were at Ferb's ear

"Fuck me"

Phineas had never cursed before, and the sound of such a vile word leaving his mouth sent shivers down Ferb's spine.

"Oh, I plan on it" Ferb grinned

Phineas beamed widely and Ferb pulled out his fingers, covering his member with lube before pushing into Phineas' entrance.

"Oh God" the redhead panted "this is really happening..."

Ferb pushed the rest of the way in and smiled seductively

"Yes. Yes it is" he stated

"You need to- ahh God- Ferb you need to move!" Phineas cried out, rocking his hips desperately. Ferb pulled out and thrust back in, and Phineas eyes shot back into his head.

"Oh god" the Brit panted "Phineas"

"Harder" Phineas panted "Faster"

Ferb gladly sped up and Phineas moaned, his eyes sliding shut. Ferb soon located his prostate for the second time, and thrust in as hard as he could. Phineas cried out so loud it was almost a scream, and Ferb could feel the redhead tightening around him.

"Oh God" Phineas panted "oh- oh God. Ferb I'm so close!"

"how much do you want it?" Ferb whispered into his ear

"Oh- so much!"

"Do you need it?"

"Oh God yes!"

"Tell me"

"Oh God Ferb!" he cried "Please!"

"Please what?" he purred

"Please! I need it, oh god I need it! I need you, every part of you! Aaah!"

Ferb grinned and slammed into his brother. Phineas cried out in pleasure, his back arching and head tossing back as he released for the second time that night, coating his and Ferb's stomachs. Ferb grunted as his walls tightened around him and moved to pull out.

Phineas wouldn't let him budge, however, and with a final thrust Ferb climaxed. Phineas moaned softly, a content smile on his face.

They laid in silence for quite some time, until Ferb finally let out a soft chuckle

"So, how long before you jumped me?"

"Every day I'm only seconds away from ripping your clothes off and plowing you" Phineas replied with a giggle "That answer your question?"

"I like that idea" Ferb purred, sitting up and looking into Phineas' eyes. He leaned forward and gently kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you too" Phineas replied

"So" Ferb hummed "Round two?"

Phineas had their lips together in a second.


End file.
